kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Marsha
Marsha is a female American KestrelRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with muddy-brown feathersRevealed in Outcast, Character List, feathery wingsRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 14, Page 227, a softRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 24, Page 324, fluffy chest, beautifulRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 2, Page 39 amber eyesRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 26, and a sharp, dull-coloured beakRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 25. On one of her feet, she is missing a talonRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 7, Page 120. History Rise of Evil Marsha resides on Sur's Cliff and meets Kai when he is looking for Thunder after his exile. Marsha attacks Kai, claiming that he is on her territory, and Kai mentions Kestrel Island. After finding out that Kai was exiled, Marsha calms down. Kai asks her if she has seen Thunder, but Marsha tells him that she hasn't. Marsha then asks if she can go with Kai to The Jungle after the kestrel mentions Fisher, as she claims to know the African Fish Eagle. Marsha and Kai decide to rest at Scavenger Crags for a bit, and the two encounter Thistle who appears to be a friend of Marsha's. The vulture warns them of Razor Talons in the area, and the two kestrels hide when Keres gets close. Kai is captured by Keres, and Marsha attacks the eagle owl to try and help her friend. Kai manages to get free, and he and Marsha fly towards The Jungle with Thistle. Just as the three cross the border onto The Jungle territory, they are captured by the Razor Talons, but are saved by three parrots: Bluebell, Banana, and Rio. Marsha joins the Jungle Flock with Kai, and becomes a fighter trainee. Her trainer is Sedge. After this, Sedge, Sunny, and Conny show Marsha and Kai around their territory, informing them about different things as they fly. Before they can go to Eight Rocks, Jaye calls a meeting to tell the flock it is time to go to the Sapphire Lake for their evening drink and rest. At the Sapphire Lake, Marsha is seen talking to a female Yellow-crowned Amazon near Shrike, and so the parrot Marsha was talking to was potentially Autumn. Outcast After Kai is asked by Thunder and Fisher to look for the Flame Birds for them, he decides to talk about it to Marsha, Conny, and Molly at Eight Rocks. However, as they are speaking, they are ambushed by a viper. Marsha becomes frozen with fear on the ground and is nearly struck at by the snake, but Kai manages to distract it so she can get away. Once Hiss saves Marsha and the others from the viper by killing it, he escorts them back to camp. A Decision-Making is held to determine whether or not the Jungle Flock should side with the Flame Birds. Marsha is one of the birds that wants the flock to ally with them. The morning after the Decision-Making, Marsha and Conny ask Bluebell if they can go with Kai to find the first Flame Bird. Bluebell says yes, as long as their trainers and Kai are alright with it. Kai is happy that they want to travel with him, and so he, Marsha, and Conny go to find Sunny and Sedge. Marsha's and Conny's trainers are fine with them going to find the Flame Bird, and so the three trainees set off with Sunny. Once the patrol reaches the border between The Jungle and the Endless Desert, Marsha decides to go hunting and Kai accompanies her. She manages to catch a jerboa, and when Kai is confronted by Small, she flies over to defend him. After Small has flown away, Marsha and Kai return to the shelter that Sunny and Conny had found. They eat their jerboa, and once they are finished, Sunny decides to split the patrol up so that they can cover more ground; Marsha is to go with Sunny and fly north to try and find Banquin. Kai and Conny are attacked by Small and her companion rogues, but are helped out by Marsha and Sunny. The skirmish is stopped by Rust, a female Lammergeier who seems to have a joint leadership over the gang of rogues with Buff. It is revealed that the rogues are friends with Banquin, and they decide to escort Marsha and the rest of the Junglebirds to him. Once the patrol gets back to camp with Banquin, Marsha, Kai, Conny, and Sunny go to the Healers' Cave to get their wounds tended to. Kai returns from the toucans and tigers territory after accidentally going there with Molly to find some herbs. Marsha is glad to see that he is okay, and accuses Molly of being the reason Kai was hurt. Marsha follows Kai when he storms off, and asks why he suddenly flew off. The two bicker for a bit until Marsha finally flies away from him. Marsha travels to the Mockingbird Forest with Kai, Conny, Hiss, and Sedge to search for Blyana. They look around for a bit until they are attacked by Winter Fang and Shades. Marsha helps her friends attack Shades whilst Hiss fights against Winter Fang until Blyana swoops into the clearing and stops the battle. Blyana decides to return to the Jungle with Marsha and the rest of the patrol. On their way back from the Mockingbird Forest, Kai notices that Marsha's foot is injured. Once they are back in the Jungle Flock camp, Sedge asks Kai to take her to the Healers' Cave to get her wounds tended to. Marsha and Kai now apologise to each other for the quarrel they had had earlier on and Kai tends to Marsha's wound before they go to the Trainee Hollow to get some rest. As a storm starts to brew, Marsha enters the Trainee Hollow and settles into her nest. Once Hiss and Conny also enter the hollow, they begin to talk to one another. Before Kai joins the gathering birds and Jaguars that are preparing to leave for the Annual Group Gathering, he approaches Marsha and Conny. Marsha explains that Conny does not want to go as he is still mourning over Hiss's death and that she will not be going either so that she is able to comfort the conure. Kai is understanding and says his farewells to his two friends. Once Kai finishes with helping Althea prepare herbs and leaves for the upcoming battle against the tigers and toucans, he goes to help Marsha, Conny, Thunder, Fisher, and Silver in making and sharpening spears. When Conny begins to get upset about Hiss before the battle, Marsha comforts him and manages to motivate him to fight. During the battle against the tigers and toucans, Marsha aids Conny and Shrike in battling a White-throated Toucan and she kills an Emerald Toucanet - however, Marsha's spear gets stuck in the toucanet's chest and she falls to the ground with the dead body. Just before she is attacked by a tiger, two eagles save her by killing the tiger. Marsha flies up to Conny and Shrike, and they continue fighting. When Shrike is injured, Marsha and Conny protect him whilst waiting for Althea and Kai to come and help. After Althea and Kai have taken Shrike back to the temporary healing hollow, Kai watches the battle going on. He notices that Marsha and Conny are fighting against Kynigos, and just as Marsha is about to kill the toucan, she is grabbed hold of by Chroma. Thunder soon manages to rescue Marsha from Chroma's grasp, and the American Kestrel goes with Kai to the healing hollow. When it is discovered that Althea has been severely injured, Marsha comforts Kai. Once the battle is over and everyone is back in camp, Kai goes around to see if anyone needs their wounds tending to. He first walks over to Marsha and the other trainees, who are sat near the Flame Birds' hollow. Just as Kai is about to help Marsha with her wounds, he notices that she is watching Jaye, Bluebell, and Kenyotah talking about the deal they had made. She and the other trainees watch in shock and horror as the two Spix's Macaws allow Kenyotah to take the Flame Birds. Later on, Kai finally tells the other trainees about how Coal has been spying on their flock and giving over information to the Razor Talons. Marsha, Kai, and the rest of the trainees decide to tell Jaye and Bluebell about this, but they are dismissed as the two macaws do not believe them, due to various reasons. About a week later, Marsha wakes up to see that Kai and Conny are nowhere to be found, and when she goes to check if they are in the Healers' Cave, she finds that Coal is also not in his nest. She informs Jaye and Bluebell, hoping that they will finally believe her and the other trainees about Coal being a spy. However, the leaders send out two search parties to the Gemstone Caves and the Sapphire Lake, thinking that the three birds could have just gone to relax somewhere or get a drink. But Marsha does not give up in trying to convince them, and makes them follow her to Eight Rocks, where Kai had informed her Coal had been meeting with the Razor Talons. She finds Coal in the clearing, and proves her point by making sure he tells Jaye, Bluebell, and the rest of the flock about the truth. When asked, Coal tells Marsha where Kai and Conny were taken, and Marsha leaps into the sky, causing the fighters and trainees to follow after her. As the flock approaches the Dry Mountains, Marsha realises that she is leading an entire battle patrol, and appears to get nervous, so Canopy takes over for her. They fly into the mountains and attack, and Marsha finds out Kai and Conny's exact location by forcing Sorpant to tell her. The Secretary Bird leads her to the cave in which Kai and Conny are tied up in, and she is laughed at by the Razor Talons there - excluding Sorpant and Wayde - when she tells them to let Kai and Conny go. After escaping from the Razor Talons, Kai wanders into the Gemstone Caves to discover that Marsha is also relaxing there. The two talk for a bit, and Marsha comforts Kai when he tells her about Molly's death. She is also shocked to hear that there is a traitor within their flock. In the Epilogue, Marsha is commended by Jaye and Bluebell for her unwavering bravery and how incredible she was in the battle and mission to take back Kai, Conny, and the captured Flame Birds. She is made a full fighter of the Jungle Flock. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Gallery Marsha Illustration.png|Marsha illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 25 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Loners Category:The Jungle Flock Category:Trainees Category:Fighters Category:Falcons Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters